


Traveling

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Traveling

Ichigo never did enjoy traveling. Whether that be to another realm or simple a few miles. It was the worse feeling he had, personally. Nothing ever felt the same as when you are constantly waiting and waiting for something to happen. 

To know where you are going, but to have time in between got on his nerves. It gave you time to think about it and over worry about the simplest of matters. Maybe it was because he was such an impulsive person that it got on his nerve.

There was only one thing that could make the trip slightly better. That was his friends and family. If one of them was with him, no matter how annoying, it would be that much better. Traveling with someone could take your mind off the trip and cause you to be so distracted the time passed in a blur.

So you can understand why he likes the gate to the soul society so much. It instantly transports you to the place you need to be when you need to be there. Or if you know the correct way to use it. 

Overall though, Ichigo just didn't like to travel and that was pretty much it.


End file.
